Egzamin
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Któż z nas nie zna stresu przed egzaminem tudzież sprawdzianem? Niezależna kontynuacja Session. Paring EdEnvy. Dla wszystkich, którzy jeszcze coś będą w tym roku zdawać.
1. 21 kwietnia

Mała opowiastka dedykowana wszystkim uczniom klas III gimnazjum i maturzystom, którzy będą zdawać egzamin/maturę

Mała opowiastka dedykowana wszystkim uczniom klas III gimnazjum i maturzystom, którzy będą zdawać egzamin/maturę. Niezależna kontynuacja Session.

-Nic nie umiem!! – zawył Ed, rzucając książką w brata. Książka odbiła się od zbroi Ala i uderzyła w biblioteczkę. Szklane drzwiczki wypadły i się rozbiły.

-A nie mówiłem, że trzeba się uczyć trochę wcześniej niż w przeddzień egzaminu? Strzała, Stalowy. – odezwał się Płomienny, którego jeszcze przez chwilą nie było.

-Envy, włosy pułkownika są o długość fali światła czerwonego krótsze. – mruknął Ed. Z charakterystycznym światłem i dźwiękiem pułkownik zmienił się w uśmiechniętego homunkulusa.

-Spostrzegawczość powyżej twojej średniej, połowę punktów na humanie masz w kieszeni. – stwierdził Envy. Potem zwrócił uwagę na rozsypane książki. – Co to, lekturek się nie przeczytało? Mam świetne streszczenia…

-Daj spokój, „Krzyżaków" już skończyłem. I „Świętoszka", i większość innych. Usiłowałem się nauczyć historii… tej najnowszej.

Envy westchnął.

-Sam daj spokój. W… - homunkulus spojrzał na zegarek – szesnaście godzin wiele się nie nauczysz, równie dobrze możesz iść teraz do łóżka.

-A ty tylko o jednym. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że NIE MAM OCHOTY NA ZABAWY KIEDY SIĘ UCZĘ?!

-Miałem na myśli, że powinieneś się przespać. Żebyś był na humanie wypoczęty i w ogóle.

-Jutro będzie koniec świata… - jęknął Ed. Envy go objął „na taliołapa".

-A po końcu świata należy żyć jak zawsze. To napisał niejaki Adam Zagajewski, znalazłem to w podręczniku, z którego się uczyłeś… a jednocześnie absolwent tego LO, do którego się wybierasz. Na biol-chema?

-Nie, na meda. Rozszerzona chemia i fizyka.

-Aha, ale i tak zobacz sobie. To Broma Floriańska. Wejście do twojej przyszłej szkoły. – Envy pokazał Edowi zdjęcie niczego sobie wejścia do szkoły. – No to ja ci odprasuję koszulę. Nie ucz się już, posłuchaj muzyki, idź spać albo coś… i nie zapomnij o legitce. Zawsze sprawdzają, wiem, bo sam podchodziłem kilka razy.

-Za każdym razem na inne nazwisko?

-Oczywiście. W końcu po co mam tę umiejętność?

-Też bym tak chciał… słuchaj, co to był ten grudzień siedemdziesiątego?

-A, tego raczej nie będzie… zresztą wiesz. Strzelali.

-A czerwiec pięćdziesiątego szóstego?

-To samo, tylko gdzie indziej.

-Nie pomagasz mi.

-Przecież ci prasuję koszulę. Wyluzuj, zaliczysz. Pewnie będą pytali o tego króla, wiesz, tego co był podobny do ciebie… prawie zakończył dynastię…

-Kazimierz Wielki?

-Nie, wcześniej… Władysław Łokietek.

-Ty…! – Ed zerwał się z kanapy. Envy śmiał się.

-Rozbicie dzielnicowe?

-Od 1138, kiedy to umarł Bolesław… no, ten z krzywą gębą.

-Krzywousty, a nie ten z krzywą gębą! Zjazd gnieźnieński?

-1000.

-Od kiedy liczymy epokę nowożytną?

-Od odkrycia Ameryki przez Kolumba, 12 października 1492.

-Autor „Pana Tadeusza"?

-Adam Mickiewicz.

-Jaki utwór Mikołaja Reja jest ci znany?

-„Żywot Człowieka Poczciwego". I figliki.

-Zaliczysz…

CDN.


	2. 22 kwietnia

-No i jak poszło

-No i jak poszło? – zapytał Envy.

-Chyba nieźle… w „Kamieniach na szaniec" Rudy to był ten, który dostał kulkę w brzuch i wykitował? – upewnił się Ed.

-Nie, Rudy to był ten, którego hitlerowcy zatłukli. Kulkę w brzuch dostał Alek. – sprostował Envy.

-Ahaaa. To dobrze że ja o Zośce napisałem. Charakterystyka była. Co najmniej 19 linijek.

-A ty ostatnio chyba tylko rozprawki ćwiczyłeś?

-Jakbyś zgadł. Ale nie było trudne. O dorastaniu.

-To rzeczywiście powinno być łatwe. Wiersz był?

-Oczywiście. „Elegia o… chłopcu polskim" Baczyńskiego.

-A jutro mat-przyr.

-Tak. Nie powinno być źle…

-Budowa silnika cieplnego?

-Źródło ciepła, kocioł z wodą, rura, turbina, rura, chłodnica, rura i do tego samego kotła.

-Dobrze. Tkanki roślinne?

-Skórki, miękisz- tu mamy gąbczasty i asymilacyjny, spichrzowy, wodny i powietrzny- mamy łyko, drewno, komórki rozrodcze…

-Co to są alkohole?

-To są takie węglowodory, w których jeden lub więcej atomów wodoru zostało zamienionych przez grupę –CHO.

-Przez grupę –OH. Jesteś alchemikiem i na chemii się wykładasz?

-To jak się nazywa to z grupą –CHO?

-Aldehyd, Edziulku, aldehyd… a jak brzmi systematyczna nazwa sinego kamienia?

-Sześciowodny siarczan(IV) miedzi(II).

-I znowu źle. Olałeś chemię, co? To się nazywa PIĘCIOWODNY siarczan(VI) miedzi(II).

-No tak, olałem. Pytaj dalej, może się czegoś dowiem…

-Zastosowanie etanolu?

-Spożywcze.

-Tylko?

-No nie, jeszcze leki, odkażanie…

-Już lepiej. Nadmanganian potasu to…?

-Manganian(VII) potasu, KMnO4.

-Dobrze. Nie jest tak źle… ale się przyłóż. Mogę ci wkręcić ściągi w rękę.

-Nie, dzięki, Winry mnie zabije.


	3. 23 kwietnia

Ed pół nocy spędził na nauce chemii

Ed pół nocy spędził na nauce chemii. Wykuł na blachę szereg homologiczny alkoholi i nazewnictwo soli nieorganicznych. Nieorganicznych koszulę się nie martwił, bo wiedział, że Envy mu ją znów wyprasuje- i nie mylił się.

Punktualnie o dziewiątej zaczęli pisać.(uwaga od autorki: tak, wiem, nie mogli zacząć pisać o dziewiątej, ale to zawsze lepiej brzmi niż „punktualnie o dziewiątej wpuszczono ich do Sali, w której musieli wysłuchać regulaminu, otrzymali testy, no i około siedemnastu minut później, jeżeli im się poszczęściło, mogli zacząć pisać."). Ed niespiesznie przeczytał wszystkie zadania. „Żadnych wzorów znać na pamięć nie musiałem?", zdziwił się. Napisał, co wiedział, czyli wszystko, i opuścił salę egzaminacyjną.

-Stres opadł? Jak poszło? – zapytał Envy.

-Jak na humanie, wszystko dali na tacy. Każdy, kto umie czytać, ma co najmniej 30 punktów. Zdziwię się, jak nie będę miał maksa. Oczywiście na mat-przyrze były procenty, a to mi Winry kładła do głowy…

-Kluczem francuskim, jak mniemam.

-Oczywiście, ona nie ma innych metod. Mogłem się machnąć przy liczeniu w zadaniu o kuli i prostopadłościanie, ale raczej nie przy alkanach. Jak ma sześć węgli, to nazywa się heksan i ma czternaście wodorów?

-No… tak. Chyba tak… tak, na pewno czternaście. I co, kiedy papiery składasz?

-Potuptam do Rymera piątego maja. Tam złożę kwestionariusz, a potem już tylko czekam na koniec roku. Złożę kserokopie, a potem będę się modlił, żeby mnie wzięli. Potem przyjdę z oryginałami.

-A jeśli cię Rymer nie przygarnie?

-Tfu! Bo zapeszysz… wrócę do Amestris bez matury. Dzięki, że ze mną jesteś.

-Nie jestem jedyny…

-Ale Al i Winry są tu że tak powiem z zasady. Nie znalazłbym, nawet w tym miejscu, kogoś, kto by mi mógł naprawiać rękę.

-A w Oplu?

-Weź się z tym twoim Oplem. Samochód to potrafią zrobić, ale nie coś takiego jak moja ręka!

-A studenci Polibudy?

-Nie dałbym im! Wiesz, co to jest student?! To pasożyt, który żeruje na innych studentach! I nawet pipety nie umieją trzymać porządnie!

-A ty potrafisz?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Envy wziął Eda pod rękę i pomaszerowali w stronę miejsca, które tymczasowo nazywali domem. Przez całą drogę podziwiali ludzi, którzy żyją bez alchemii, samochody, w niczym niepodobne do tych znanych z Amestris, powietrze, które widać…

Oczywiście wszyscy już wiedzą, w jakim mieście Ed postanowił zdawać egzamin gimnazjalny i maturę. A przynajmniej- w jakim regionie.


End file.
